Little Things
by CIDians
Summary: Drabbles on all couples about the Little thing in their Relationship... You can suggest ideas and next Couple ... 3RD drabble ... Rajvi : Stuck with You
1. KAVI : Movie Night

**MOVIE NIGHT **

**Purvi was working on her laptop in her office she can`t wait to go home as tonight was movie night with Kavin and she knows how they probably ends the movie ...as it`s her turn to choose the movie she thought to tease Kavin ...**

Meanwhile in home ...

Kavin was on off today so was preparing for movie night .. He cooked some light dinner and was silently praying ..

"I hope purvi koi dhang ki movie choose kere pechli baar ki tarha horror movie nh she knows i hate horror movies " ... thought Kavin

He sets up the bed and put his light clothes on ... It was sunday .. Sundays are their official movie day ...

**After some time Purvi finishes her work and left for home on the way she buys Kavin`s and her`s favourite donuts after 15 minutes she reached home ... Kavin welcome her with a warm hug ...**

"Nice to see you my love " ... said Kavin while hugging her

"Umm kavin you are hugging me so tightly " ... said Purvi

Kavin laughed a little and leave her they both looks at eachother ...

"I bought donuts " .. said Purvi

"I knew it .. ab jao change kerlo maine snacks ready rkhen hain pizza bhi order kerdia hai " ... said Kavin

**Purvi comes to the room and changes into shorts and Kavin`s shirt ... and tied her hair in a messy bun .. She comes into the bedroom Kavin saw her get lost in her**

"My shirts look better on someone " ... said Kavin in a flirty tone

"Its mine now " ... said Purvi

"Even i am yours my life " ... said Kavin

"So its my turn to choose the movie right " .. said Purvi naughtily

**Kavin gulp a little and saw Purvi with a scared expression .. She laughs on watching him and started the movie they both settle on the bed laying close to eachother covering themselves with blanket Kavin turns the light off.**

**After some time Purvi was enjoying while Kavin was making faces ...**

"What on earth people watch romance between vampire and human its creepy as hell ... why am i doing this i love purvi but this is too much " ... thought Kavin

He holds Purvi`s hands tightly Purvi looks at him and started to laugh loudly after seeing him scared like a kid .. Kavin glared her

"Look at you ... tum tou bacho se bhi ziada darrty ho " ... said Purvi while laughing

**Kavin smirked a little he knows how to shut her ... He pull her closer and kiss her passionately Purvi was shocked at first but responded with some passion and runs her hands in his hair... Kavin smile in kiss and kiss her roughly ...**

**Purvi surrended her self in front of him ... Its been 2 years of marraige but still they can`t get enough of eachother .. They were like drugs to eachother ... They are addicted to eachother ...**

**Purvi feels butterfly in her stomach as Kavin flips her on the bed and taken the control she was melting under his touch as he reached her neck while kissing . Purvi pulls him and kiss him on the neck leaving a love bite there ... Their bodies were touching eachother`s ... They both hold eachother closely ...**

"I love you " ... said Purvi

"I love you more " ... said Kavin

**Kavin bit her ear in order to tease her .. His hands were exploring her body .. She shrived lightly Kavin smile lightly on seeing her nervous .. Purvi had enough of teasing so she decided to took over the control she sits on Kavin`s lap and wrap her legs on his waist ... She holds his neck and pulls him into the deep kiss .. She bit his lips they both smile in the middle of the kiss ...**

**Soon they forgot about the movie running on the TV they were busy in showing how much they love eachother .. The room was filled with moans , love , dessire , lust , passion ...**

...

...

**After sometime Purvi fall asleep hugging Kavin tightly like a baby .. Kavin smiled and kiss her forehead he turns off tv and sleeps with her hugging her ...**

**And that`s how their movie night ends every single time ...**

..

..

**Hope you`ll like it ... Next couple will be of your choice ... Please RnR**


	2. ABHIRIKA: Stepping Forward

**_Stepping Forward ... Abhirika_**

Tarika was getting ready in her dressing she was nervous at the moment ... She was about to meet Abhijeet`s family ... Although she is a forensic doctor and is so much confident but being a girl she was scared ...

They were in relationship for 1 year now ..Abhijeet`s family was out of town but now they are here for some days and wants to meet her ... Dozen of thoughts was running in her mind .. What if they doesn`t like her ... ? What if they ask Abhijeet to leave her ... ? What if they ask her to left her job after marriage..? What if they were strict ... ?

With these thoughts running in head she wear her blue dress which Abhijeet got for her on her last birthday .. She apply a little bit of makeup and wore little studs in her ears ...She comes into the hall and saw Abhijeet standing there ..

Abhijeet saw her and was lost in her ... Tarika left her beautiful curly hair on her shoulders... The dress was perfectly fits on her showing each and every curve on her body ... Abhijeet took a sigh everytime he sees her it felt like he was seeing her first time ... Tarika come near him and stand silent Abhijeet understand that she is nervous ...

"Tarika just relax " ... said Abhijeet

"I can`t abhijeet i am feeling exhausted what if they don`t like me what if they told you to leave me " ... said Tarika in one breathe

Abhijeet laughed

"Heyy don`t laugh at me i am scared " ... said Tarika angriily

Abhijeet comes near her and kiss her forehead gently ... Tarika left a sigh all her tension seems to flew away after Abhijeet`s affection towards her

"Tarika mai tumhare sath hun jo bhi hoga hum ek dsre ka sath nh choren gen i promise sab thek hoga " ... said Abhijeet

Tarika smilled and nodded in yes ..

"I love you abhijeet " ... said Tarika

"I love you too " ... said Abhijeet

Abhijeet holds her hand they both left in a car ... After 15 minutes they reached Tarika was stepping forward and backward ... forward and backward ... Abhijeet stares her lovingly and tries hard not to laugh

"Come on tarika yaar chalo" ... said Abhijeet

Abhijeet dragged her in the hotel`s private room ... Tarika saw the people sitting there a mid aged couple and a girl around twenty years ...

"Its now or never tarika ... relax you are gonna be shine ... shut this I AM GOING TO MESS THIS"... Tarika`s pov

Tarika and Abhijeet greets them and sits ..

"So tariika hmm " ... asked AM (Abhijeet`s mother)

"Mom stop making her nervous " ... said Diya (Abhijeet`s sister)

"Yes beta be relax and ignore her " ... said AD (Abhijeet`s dad)

"Oh really mr you are sleeping on the couch today " ... said AM

They all laughed ...

"So tarika kuch apne bary mai btaou wesy tou hume tmhare bary mai sab kuch pata hai " ... said AM

"Han bhabhi .. bhai jab bhi call kerty hain apka hi zikar kerte hain " ... said Diya

Tarika blushed on listening Bhabhi from Diya`s mouth

"Ab esa b nh hai mai or b batien kerta hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Well kam ke elawa mjhe paintings banany ka bhot shouq hai or cooking ka bhi " ... said Tarika

"That`s really nice of you even ke mjhe bhi paintings ka bhot shouq kbhi kerte hain competition" ... said AD

"Hahah yes why not " ... said Tarika

"Tarika what about your family " ... said AM

"My mother passed away when i was 12 so my father raised me and my lil brother ... My dad is an teacher in university and my brother is doing graphics from america " ... said Tarika

"Aww baby don`t be sad aj se tum mjhe maa bolna " ... said AM

"Bilkul bhae aj se meri ek nh do do betiyan hain " ... said AD

Tarika smile in tears ... Abhijeet smile proudly

"They are cool and nice mai faltu mai nervous thi " ... thought Tarika

"Bilkul maa " ... said Tarika

"Acha bhabhi ek bat btao apne forensic doctor hi ku choose kia matlab koi khas waja " ... asked Diya

"Actually han ... muma ke jany ke bad papa ne mjhe btaya ke muma ki khuwaish thi forensic doctor mgar financial problems ki waja se nh bnpayen tou usi din than li thi ke muma ka spna mai pura kerungi " ... said Tarika

"That`s so nice of you beta ... tumhari muma tmpe bhot fakhar kerti hongi " ... said AM

"Abhijeet don`t you dare to hurt her or i will kick you " ... said AD

"Don`t worry dad i`ll never hurt her ... i love her " ... said Abhijeet

They were happily chatting ... After some Abhijeet`s family started to leave

"Ap log itni jaldi ku wapis jarhy ho " ... said Tarika

"Han muma papa humare ghar tou aker rukte " ... said Abhijeet

"Next time paka but kam ka bhi tou lose nh kerskty na " ... said AD

Abhijeet`s mother comes forwards and hugs Tarika

"You make my son really happy tarika thankyou so much " ... said AM

"He really deserve it muma " ... said Tarika

They all hug eachother after 20 minutes Abhirika gets back in room

"Abhijeet there are awesome mai tou faltu mai hu itna darr rhi thi " ... said Tariika happily

"I told you love " ... said Abhijeet

Tarika was removing her earings .. Abhijeet hugs her from behind and kisses her neck she closed her eyes and shrived under his kisses ...

"Kia maine tumhe btaya tarika k tum aj ktni piyari lgri thi " ... said Abhijeet

Abhijeet make her face to face and kisses her passionately .. Tarika responded with the same passion .. Abhijeet liked the way how she started to melt in his arms every single time they just can`t get enough with each other ... Abhijeet carries her to bed and they make love with eachother ...

..

..

..  
My first ever try on Abhirika ... I HOPE YOU`LL LIKE IT ... PLEASE DO RNR ..


	3. RAJVI : Stuck with You

_**Stuck with You**_

Purvi gets into the elevator with her friend ... There was a man standing there who chose to ignore them

"Tujhe pata chala humare boss change hore hain "... said Molly

"Purany waly ki trha hi hongy buddhy kharus bigdy hue ameer i don`t give a damn " ... said Purvi

"Magar sir btarhy the ke vo iss field mai new hain " ... said Molly

"Lo jee phir tou hogia kaam doob gae yeh company " ... said Purvi

"Come one purvi kia pta new boss achy hon " ... said Molly

"Bus bus hony lagy achy jo jtna acha lagta haina shuru mai utna hota nh mr sharma kesy the or ab dekho kharus kahin ke "... said Purvi

"You are impossible ... kher mera floor agaya break mia milte hain " ... said Molly

Molly left Purvi looked at the man for a moment she lost in him ... He sees her and smirked

"So you hate bosses " ... said Man

"Haan tou ek se ek kharus hote hain ap dekhoge na purany boss ko khud samjh jao ge " ... said Purvi

"Kia pata new boss achy hon " ... said Man

"Wsy ap kon ho " ...asked Purvi

"Rajat " ... said Rajat

He forward his hand for a handshake Purvi smile and forwards her hand too they both share the handshake Purvi feels butterfly in her stomach ...

They both shared a eyelock but suddenly there was a thud ..Yes the elevator was stuck...

"What the ... oh hello koi hai " ... shout Purvi

"Chilla ku rahi ho " ... said Rajat

"Aray hum phans gae hain mai tumhare sath nh marna chahti kholo koi " ... said Purvi

"Stop over reacting" ... said Rajat

"Shutup " ... said Purvi

Purvi started to bang the door meanwhile Rajat was just staring her ... She was looking super cute in such a worry state ... He looked at her and smiled at her ... She was shouting and panicking he holds her pin her to wall ... They both looked into eachother eyes ...

"Maine kaha na over react mat kero " ... said Rajat

"Will you just shutup mr arrogant " ... said Purvi

"You are stuck with me miss purvi " ... said Rajat

"Yes my bad luck " ... said Purvi

"There`s only one way to shut you up " ... said Rajat

Purvi opens her mouth to speak but something caught her lips It was Rajat who was kissing her passionately ... Purvi was a girl who never believed a stranger but she don`t know how to stop him .. There was butterflies running in her stomach...After some time she also responded with the same passion ...

Rajat smiled under the kiss as she moaned lightly under the kiss ... It was getting hot there ... But soon the lift began to move ... They finally separated for air ... As soon the door opens ... They both step out and saw two men standing there...

"Sorry boss there was a problem " ... said One man

Purvi gets shocked as she heard word BOSS ... She looked at Rajat who was smiriking at her ... She was kissing her boss ... She was talking rubbish about him infront of him ...Soon after the men left Rajat comes close to her and whisper

"I hope you don`t hate bosses anymore " ... said Rajat

He winked at her and left from there ...

..

..

..

..  
AFTER 5 YEARS...

..  
..

..

Again Purvi was in elevator everytime she gets on a elevator she remembers the incident ... But before she can press the button two strong arms caught her kissed her passionately ...

But this time Purvi was not shocked she was delighted to be kissed She wrapped her legs in that person`s waist ... They both got into their room ...

"You are stuck with me for forever mrs Rajat " ... said Rajat

"This time i am glad to do so " ... said Purvi

As their bodies pressed closer to eachothers they both are glad to be on an elevator that day...

..

..

..

Hope you`ll liked it ... Please suggest some ideas and couples ...


End file.
